


The Landlord

by aeternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mystery, Roald Dahl Inspired, Slow Build, The Landlady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternal/pseuds/aeternal
Summary: Jaehyun stumbles across a nice little inn, the Lily Inn, run by a strange man. Doyoung. It's perfect, except that it really isn't perfect, but Jaehyun hardly knows that.{Basically a retelling of Roald Dahl's "The Landlady"}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! See if you can figure out the mystery ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~*coughs and mutters* im sorry for this incredibly self-indulgent fic~~
> 
> Follow my NCT Fanfiction Rec Tumblr: https://nctfanficshop.tumblr.com/

Jaehyun stepped off the train, shivering as the chilly air nipped at his nose and ears. It was a brisk, cold, fall afternoon. Most people despised the gray skies, and the frigid air, but Jaehyun thought it was beautiful. He was on the brink of adulthood, after all. Nothing was going to deter him. He wandered to a nearby map, searching for directions to the nearest inn in the small town of Bath. There didn’t seem to be anything good nearby, just your usual cheap, tourist-y inns, which wouldn’t do, not for Jaehyun.

 

Sighing, he walked out of the train station, and hoped he looked every bit the busy businessman, as people usually gave better advice if you looked professional enough. “Excuse me?” Jaehyun called out to a nearby fast-walker, one of those people that enjoyed _exercise_ , or as Jaehyun affectionately called it, _self-torture_. He approached the walker, trying to swallow the stench of sweat.

 

“Oh, hello,” the walker said, “Can I help you?”

 

“Yes, ah-” Jaehyun paused, a little uneasy of strangers, “I was wondering if you knew any good inns nearby? Just good enough for a night or two.”

 

“Of course!” the walker brightly said, “There’s the Boar’s Head, the Flute Tavern, and the Diplomat Inn.”

 

“Great, thank you for your time.” Jaehyun said, with a tight smile on his face. He just wanted to get out of the oncoming, and freezing mist, and this walker looked like the type to chatter for hours. Not that Jaehyun minded chatter, he loved it actually, but it really wasn't the time or place.

 

“No problem,” the walker suddenly said, jolting Jaehyun out of his fogged mind, “Hope you have a great time here!”

 

“Thanks,” Jaehyun called at the walker’s retreating back, before trying to figure out how he was going to drag two suitcases, and one very heavy briefcase all over town in a town with sorry transportation services.

* * *

Jaehyun stopped with a thankful sigh, as he dropped the briefcase onto the ground, and as he let the suitcases fall mercilessly onto the dusty dirt sidewalks. He stood in front of the Flute Tavern, which, as Jaehyun had assumed, would be a rather nice business, based on the name. Besides, it was the closest one to the train station. Instead, he was met with a pub. A pub clearly filled with drunks (at 2 PM, for goodness sakes) based on the loud cheers that came out of the door every few minutes. It didn’t look any better, as the dark wooden walls looked chewed through by termites, and dissolved by the hungry acids of mold. The door itself was on it’s hinges, creaking like hell, and definitely on it’s last legs. Really, Jaehyun thought, how old fashioned could this town get? It didn’t matter though, because Jaehyun wasn’t staying here. No way. With a hateful glare at the inn, and then at his luggage, he picked up the cases and walked on.

 

Soon enough, though, Jaehyun came across a little inn. White, aesthetically worn, and quiet, it was the perfect thing for Jaehyun, as he preferred those types of things. There was a weathered sign hanging over the door, barely readable, but Jaehyun managed.

 

“The Lily Inn.” Jaehyun read. He didn’t like lilies much, they reminded him of funerals, but it was a pleasant name. Better than the _Boar’s Head_ , at least. Jaehyun decided to approach the inn, and he gingerly pushed open the door, slightly jumping in surprise as the little bronze bell rang over his head.

 

Inside was just as nice as outside. There were a pair of spiral stairs, old, and carefully and intricately carved, wooden ones to Jaehyun’s left, that spiraled up. To his right, there was a parlour of some sort, furnished with a pair of love-seats, and several other odd chairs. A warm fireplace crackled there, with a little dachshund curled up by it, sleeping. Directly ahead was the front table, but oddly, with nobody attending it. Jaehyun supposed, based on the dusty, settled atmosphere, that there was little business here, and therefore, little reason for the owner to attend to their duty. Slowly, savoring the feel of soft carpet beneath his feet, Jaehyun walked up to the front desk, and carefully rang the bell, not wanting to disturb the quiet peace.

 

“Hello?” he called out, softly. Suddenly, the purple velvet curtains behind the front desk swooshed open to reveal a handsome young man, much like Jaehyun. He was tall, with a graceful gait, and a gentle bunny-like smile, with large, gold, and circle glasses adorning his face. Jaehyun stifled a sneeze as the dust from the curtains settled once again.

 

“Excuse me,” the inn-owner said politely, “I didn’t hear you, we don’t get many visitors.” he said, sheepishly gesturing at the empty room.

 

“It’s no problem,” Jaehyun nervously said, slightly unnerved by the strange man’s quiet nature, “I was just-ah-wondering what your prices were for one or two nights?”

 

“Five and sixpence a night. Free meals as well.”

 

Jaehyun almost jumped into the air for joy. Nice inns didn’t come at that place, not anymore, not to mention the free meals. Jaehyun was a sucker for free food.

 

“Sounds perfect,” Jaehyun said, “I’ll take two nights,” because why the hell not? He only really needed one day for the trip, but his boss didn’t need to know.

 

“Excellent,” the man said, pulling out a key from a locked drawer. He paused and gazed at Jaehyun for the moment, examining him from head to toe, but only for a quick moment. Jaehyun got that same, weird, feeling from the strange man again, but it passed quickly as the man said “Follow me,” and turned to lead Jaehyun up one of the spiral stairs.

 

The inn-owner was surprisingly strong, insisting on carrying a suitcase and the briefcase from the beginning, which was not an easy feat.

 

“So Mr.-?” the other said in a questioning tone, as they began the climb upstairs.

 

“Mr. Jung. But you can call me Jaehyun, if you like,” he said in reply.

 

“Perfect, I’m Mr. Kim, but you can call me Doyoung.” the other said, “So, what brings you here, Mr. Jung? Business or pleasure?”

 

“Business, but it might as well be pleasure.” Jaehyun said in a joking manner, hoping that it would coax a few laughs out of Doyoung. He was well rewarded, as the light, silvery sounds of Doyoung’s laugh echoed throughout the staircases.

 

“It’s always so nice to see people enjoying what they do. Makes everything more satisfying.”

 

Jaehyun nodded, not really paying attention, as he was more immersed in the comforting settings of the inn. He jumped again, slightly, when Doyoung suddenly paused and re-examined Jaehyun, before nodding and continuing to climb. Sure, this Doyoung was becoming weirder by the second, but he was nice, so Jaehyun was more than willing to let that go. He immersed himself again in the examination of the black and white photos on the wall. Jaehyun’s gaze suddenly caught that of another’s in new-er photo of a handsome man with a striking glare, and perfect eyebrows.

 

“Who is this?” Jaehyun asked, pointing to the photo out of curiosity, “If you don’t mind me asking, that is,” he hastily added.

 

“Don’t be afraid, dear boy. We’ll become close this way, hm?” Doyoung said as he walked down a few steps to look at the picture on the wall with Jaehyun.

 

“Oh,” Doyoung said softly when he saw the picture, “Yes, rather unfortunate story behind that,” Doyoung sadly reminisced. “He was my fiance, Lee Taeyong, you see. Before the war.” Doyoung said with a knowledgeable glance at Jaehyun.

 

“I didn’t realize, I’m sorry, it was insincere of me to ask such personal questions,” Jaehyun quickly apologized.

 

“No matter,” Doyoung said, laughing it away, “It’s not what you think, he didn’t actively fight after a while, back problems, you know. Rather, it was a case of poisoning, _cyanide_ ,” Doyoung whispered the last word venomously, “By the enemy,” Doyoung continued after a moment of silence, “I told him to not be too smart, that government work was too dangerous, but he did what he wanted to,” he finally finished, shrugging for the last part of his explanation. A somber silence fell over them at the end of Doyoung’s story. It explained the man’s strange behavior, Jaehyun reasoned. People who went through those things didn’t come out the same.

 

“Oh dear,” Doyoung chuckled, “The mood has gone down, I’m afraid, Mr. Joon, Joon was it?”

 

“Jung.” Jaehyun answered in reply.

 

“Mr. Jung!” Doyoung exclaimed triumphantly, “The mood has gone down, and as host, it is my duty to lift it up again. Let’s go to your room, hm? You’ll love it.”

 

Jaehyun nodded, ready to escape the serious atmosphere. They resumed the climb upstairs, which felt like it was taking an eternity.

 

“My floor,” Doyoung said as he gestured to an opening leading off the stairs, “Just in case, don’t be afraid to stop by if you have a need for anything.”

 

Finally, they reached the next floor, with a short, and modest hallway. They walked down it, to the last door. A short walk as there were only simply three painted, white doors.

 

“Your room, the best, of course. And here’s your key.” Doyoung said as he dropped the key he had pulled out earlier into Jaehyun’s waiting hand. Jaehyun turned with his back to Doyoung, and yet, he could still feel the other’s piercing gaze. But Jaehyun excused the oddities Doyoung had. The man had gone through so much, surely he was supposed to have some odd quirks here and there? The door finally opened, creaking pleasantly as it did so.

 

The room itself was moderately large, but comfortable all the same. Old, beautifully faded, green and blue wallpaper covered all sides of the room, and the ceiling too. A whitish-beige carpet lined the floor. There was a fireplace near the large, curtained bed, merrily popping and crackling. Also near the fireplace were a vintage chair and desk set, perfect for working at.

 

“How is it? Mr. Jeok?”

 

“Jung.” Jaehyun corrected once again, but to not sound so abrupt and rude he added, “It’s perfect,” and it was true, as his aching muscles begging to go towards the large, and warm looking bed.

 

“Oh, goodness me,” Doyoung exclaimed, “I’m sorry, in one ear and out the other, as they say. Anyways, I’ve placed heaters within the bed, they’re waiting for you. Have you had lunch, or perhaps some tea?” he asked, playing the part of host.

 

“Thank you, but I think I’ll just need some rest. Busy day tomorrow.” Jaehyun declined, as politely as possible.

 

“Of course!” Doyoung said, “Well, excellent. I’ll leave you be, then,” Doyoung said, giving one last, and very strange, look at Jaehyun, before exiting the room, grabbing the door behind him. Jaehyun gave a sigh of relief, happy to finally be alone. He jumped when the door suddenly swung open, again.

 

“I nearly forgot, silly me, but would you mind coming downstairs again to sign in? It’s the law, and we couldn’t disobey the law!” Doyoung said with a light laugh. Jaehyun nodded in agreement.

“Thank you very much, it’s the blue leather book at the front desk.” Doyoung said before vanishing again.

 

Jaehyun waited a moment to make sure Doyoung wasn’t coming back, and then sighed in relief. It was nice to be alone, sometimes. He dragged his limp body, bruised from the dreadful train ride, and collapsed onto the bed. Jaehyun relaxed, and then reluctantly got up again, remembering his promise to Doyoung.

 

Jaehyun located the front desk soon enough, and the little blue book as well. To his surprise, only two names were signed in. The inn was empty enough, but Jaehyun didn’t expect business to be _that_ low. In fact, the first date was signed _three_ years ago, the second one was signed _two_ years ago.

 

_Nakamoto Yuta  4-13-96_

_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul  3-8-97_

 

“Nakamoto….Nakamoto Yuta?” Jaehyun wondered out loud. The name was familiar, perhaps an old classmate? But that couldn’t be so, Jaehyun was friendly with all when he was still he school.

“Any issues?” Doyoung’s soft voice rang through the air, startling Jaehyun.

“None,” Jaehyun absentmindedly replied, “I just-Yuta and Chittaphon, they sound remarkably familiar to me.”

“Really? How nice.” Doyoung remarked.

“Yes, and, well, there don’t seem to be a great many people coming in and out of here. Your last customer was two years ago? I’m sorry, but as a businessman, it’s quite interesting to me.”

“Oh yes, we’ve got this inn all to ourselves,” Doyoung agreed, “You see, I’m rather-ah- _particular_ about the guests I take in. But you’re perfect. Absolutely so.”

“I see,” Jaehyun said, still in deep thought. Even if that was the truth, he didn’t understand why Doyoung would be _so_ picky as to have three customers in the last few years.

“Well, Mr. Jang,” Doyoung began again-

“Jung. J-U-N-G.” Jaehyun said automatically, from all the years he had spent in America, correcting his classmates spellings.

“Oops,” Doyoung giggled, “Jung, that’s right. Well Mr. Jung, I’ve got some tea out, surely you can stay awhile for that?”

“Sure,” Jaehyun said, because he could probably spare this kind stranger a bit of his time. Doyoung _had_ been so nice to him, it was time to repay the favor, even though he didn’t _really_ want to have tea.

“Wonderful,” Doyoung said, as he led Jaehyun to the little parlour, where two modest tea cups were waiting, gently steaming.

“Still,” Jaehyun said, as he sat down and, took a sip of the tea, “I can’t shake the feeling that I’ve heard those two names before, Nakamoto Yuta and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.”

“Oh really?” Doyoung said over the rim of his cup.

“Mhm, what’s odder is the feeling that they were connected somehow. Like Churchill and Roosevelt.” Jaehyun continued to ponder.

“What an interesting phenomenon.” Doyoung remarked, quietly sipping his tea. Jaehyun experimentally tried a sip himself. It tasted like bitter almonds, but Jaehyun was never a tea man. It was warm and comforting, though, so he continued sipping silently.

 

His gaze fell upon the dachshund that was oddly, still curled up by the fire. Jaehyun suddenly realized the dog hadn’t moved a bit while they had been talking. Doyoung must’ve seen him staring, because the other’s voice interrupted the silence again.

 

“Poor Bailey, died a year ago,” Doyoung said, gesturing at the dog, “I preserved him myself, as I do to all my pets.”

 

Jaehyun leaned down to examine the little dog a bit more. He experimentally pressed down upon it’s back. Cold, hard, and definitely not alive.

 

“Extraordinary,” Jaehyun said, “Fascinating. It can't possibly be easy to do?”

 

“No, it's not easy, which makes your praise even more valuable. Thank you.” Doyoung said as they settled into another silence, with Jaehyun glancing at “Bailey” every other moment, half expecting the dog to wake up, barking, happy to see it's master.

 

“Oh!” Jaehyun said, an idea coming to mind, “Wasn’t Yuta that Eton cricket captain that was on his road trip, when suddenly-”

 

“Eton?” Doyoung scoffed, “I hardly know what you mean, Yuta was a Cambridge scholar when he came to me. Very smart, and very handsome. Like you, in fact. Remarkably like you, and so was Chittaphon. All tall, and wonderfully handsome. Good manners, nice jobs.”

 

“I see,” Jaehyun said, “Funny, I suppose there’s no chance to talk to them now, they’ve left, haven’t they?”

 

“Leave?” Doyoung said, “But why would they leave? No, they’re still here, on the fourth floor.”

 

“Hm” Jaehyun muttered, while taking another sip of the bitter-almond tea. He put it down on the coffee table, not caring much for it.

 

“You’ve signed up in the book, yes?” Doyoung asked after a little pause, “I need it just in case I forget your name later on. I have to check Mr. Nakamoto’s and Mr….Mr…...”

 

“Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.”

 

“Yes, I check their names everyday,” Doyoung mused, "It's quite a nice way of doing things...works incredibly well..."

 

“Excuse my sudden question, but have to ask, have there been _any_ other guests here besides me, and those other two in the last two or three years? _Any_?” Jaehyun suddenly asked, the curiosity bursting out.

 

Doyoung cocked his head to the side, and smiled. A gentle smile. He raised his cup high.

 

“No,” he said, “Only you.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Comment below if you think you know what happened to Jaehyun. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
